There are many known display devices. Such devices are usually adapted for containing and displaying specific items. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,849 (Hardy) and 4,995,508 (Burley) respectively disclose an adjustable greeting card display assembly and a display case for sports cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,837 (Brainard) and 4,746,009 (Lieberman) disclose display devices including hingedly-connected sections or elements, wherein when closed, the devices have an enclosed storage or transporting space. Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,629 (Eckmann et al.) discloses a container for a product which protects the product during shipping and storage and then may be opened to display the product.
A hinged display mount of the type generally used for displaying a desktop calendar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,137 (Cross). The Cross display mount includes hingedly coupled panels and may be manipulated into various configurations, including a layered configuration for shipping.
One advantage of known display devices, including those disclosed in the above-noted patents, is that they assist in organizing and keeping the displayed material attractively arranged at the point of use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,264 (Deskiewicz, Jr.) is particularly directed to this problem and, even more particularly, to this problem in the context of the real estate market. To solve the problem of organizing and attractively displaying sales information and material such as specification sheets, brochures and business cards at the site of real estate which is for sale, the Deskiewicz patent discloses a display tray having a main tray portion and a stand portion removably attached to the main tray portion. The main tray portion includes a front compartment for holding business cards.
The display tray disclosed by Deskiewicz provides some significant advantages while in use on site, i.e., it helps keep sales material organized and attractively displayed, but there is at least one problem which is unaddressed. Specifically, although the Deskiewicz display tray is supposed to be easily portable while in use at a site, it is comprised of at least two separate pieces which must be disassembled for transporting the tray from one site to another. Obviously, it must be assembled for use. Further, any display material in the tray must be removed prior to the disassembly process, then reorganized and replaced after the tray is reassembled at the same or another point of use. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, durable conveniently portable display device for enabling the attractive, well organized display of material, as well as the efficient transportation of the device and displayed material.